Yngvild
Yngvild is an isolated ice cave situated on an island directly east of Dawnstar. The Necromancer Arondil has taken refuge here, having been evicted from Dawnstar after the towns populace found his experiments in Necroanimus to be less than tasteful. It can be postulated that Yngvild was once a barrow for ancient Nordic Battlemaidens as it was found by Arondil to be uniquely populated with the corpses of only female warriors. Through successful experimentation, Arondil now has a formidable (and entirely female) Draugr force at his command. Additionally, Arondil has perfected a means to reanimate freshly-dispatched mortals as uniquely spectral minions. The Yngvild Ghosts, in fact, were once Dawnstar's young milkmaids. They were either stumbled upon or collected by Arondil and summarily reanimated to do his evil, and evidently perverse, biddings. Scattered throughout the cave are Arondil's Journals, which chronicle his endeavours more completely. The journals are a subject of interest to Vekel the Man of the Thieves Guild, and can be retrieved as part of a miscellaneous objective, for a reward. The journals might stay in your inventory permanently if you pick them up, so it is advised to save before you do so and make sure you can return them. Enemies *Arondil the Necromancer: A highly skilled Ice mage. Is capable of dealing significant Frost damage and slowing movement to a crawl. Paralyze and Slow can be used to great effect. *Yngvild Ghosts: In the last room, where Arondil and his favorite ghost are, if you sneak past them and take the greater soul gem on the pedestal, then the ghost will attack and kill Arondil for you. He will subsequently attack you, however. *Draugr *Frost Atronach Notable Loot *Arondil's Journal (Parts 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 ) *Stone of Barenziah in the Final room next to the last journal on the desk. *Skill Book (Alteration): Reality and Other Falsehoods on the stone table next the throne in the Throne Room. *A Grand Staff of Charming in the Final room with the last journal and the Totem *There are many Red Mountain Flowers scattered on and around Arondil's bed. Bugs *When you are about to enter the Yngvild Throne Room, you will notice that there is a symbol on the door which indicates that there is a Word Wall in that area/room you are about to enter; however, no such Word Wall exists. *Upon taking the intended secret shortcut out after defeating Arondil, You may encounter a hostile, Human-Form woman. She is still called ' Yngvild Ghost ' and still leaves behind ' Ghostly remains ' upon death. *Arondil's Journals stuck in inventory: before talking to Vekel drop all four items nearby. Talk to him about Arondil then talk to him about the Journals' existence. Exit The Ragged Flagon then re-enter pick up the journals and return to Vekel which will complete the quest. This will allow you to sell or store the journals. Quests *Potential location for one of the Totems in Totems of Hircine. *Potential location for Onmund's Request. *Potential location for the Helm of Winterhold. *Potential location for Meridia's Beacon. *Potential location for Arniel's Endeavor (Part 2) *Potential location for the Amulet of Bats. *Stone of Barenziah in the Final room next to the last journal on the desk. Gallery Yngvildarondilsghosts.jpg|Arondil and his favorite concubine Yngvild corpses.jpg|Milkmaid Execution Chamber Appearances * ru:ИнгвильдCorre de:Yngvild Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations